


Chocolate Bunnies and Dainty Teddies

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chocolate Sauce, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nothing Hurts, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Easter time and Steve persuades Tony to exchange Easter baskets. Tony decides to add some special items, which Steve is way more than excited for.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Steve body worships Tony with chocolate sauce and Tony gets Steve some pretty lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Bunnies and Dainty Teddies

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine!

The early spring air was crisp, though the sun’s rays were warm upon Steve’s skin as he made his way back to Avenger’s Tower. It was a beautiful day for a run. And though he had been told multiple times by Fury that he was better off staying out of the public eye as much as possible, Steve couldn’t help but to appreciate the outside world from time to time. 

Greeting the workers in the lobby, Steve took the private elevator up to the penthouse where Tony was supposed to be. Yet, when he arrived, he didn’t find Tony, but a trail of foil covered chocolate eggs. It was the Saturday before Easter, and though Tony wasn’t an advocate of religious holidays, Steve was. So, with a lot of enticing, Tony had agreed to Steve’s proposition of at least exchanging Easter baskets this year. 

Steve, with a raised brow followed the chocolate trail, the pastel foil shimmering in the window lighting. The trail took him through the kitchen where Steve happened upon a post it note. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at Tony’s chicken scratch. ‘Getting close there, Stevie,’ it read. The eggs now turned to jelly beans, and so, Steve continued, popping a few of the beans in his mouth as he went. 

Heading down the hallway towards Tony’s bedroom, a bedroom Steve spent most nights in, the super soldier found another post it. This one reading ‘Just a little further.” Steve felt anticipation bubbling within him as he picked up sweet crunchy candies that trailed to his boyfriend’s bedroom. 

Steve opened the door to Tony’s room only to see a large, dark brown wicker basket sitting upon the man’s bed. The blonde rushed over to it excitedly, almost tripping over his own feet. Sitting on the enormous and plush bed, Steve put all the goodies that were in his hands into the basket before he explored what else was nestled inside. There were a few chocolate bunnies, some extra jelly beans and foil covered eggs, as well as a bottle of what looked like thick brown paint. That wasn’t all though. Tony had put green plastic hay in the basket, and when Steve moved it aside, he revealed a rolled up garment, gently tied with a silk blue ribbon. He knew it wasn’t any regular article of clothing though; it was lingerie. Steve noticed a piece of thick cream colored paper underneath the ribbon, carefully removing it and reading what Tony had written inside.

Steve, Happy Easter. Please wear this garment and bring your basket down to the lab.  
-Tony

Steve’s heart began to beat quickly as he went to work untying the pretty bow. Once it was off though, Steve unrolled the delicate fabric of the garment, holding it up so that he could see it fully. His breath caught when he saw what type of garment it was. The fabric was a thin silk, the color a dusty rose. The lingerie itself was a teddy romper, with a sweetheart neckline that had skinny white lace straps. On the bodice were two white chiffon panels that traveled down to wear one’s bellybutton would be. The fabric was sewn to a synched elastic waistband, connecting to a pair of flouncy shorts made from the same silky material. The bottom of the shorts was embellished with the white lace that the straps of the garment were made from.

Steve imagined himself in the lingerie and immediately felt his body respond. He didn’t want to wear the garment without showering first, though; he did just run 10 miles. So, he headed to Tony’s bathroom and took a nice hot shower, scrubbing all the sweat and grime off until his body was bright pink, skin sensitive. 

Once showered, Steve placed the towel aside and eyed the lingerie a moment. He couldn’t believe, after years of inner torment, he could now reveal this aspect of himself with the man he loved dearly. And Tony didn’t just accept Steve’s appreciation of wearing lingerie, he encouraged him, wanting Steve to be true to himself when he was around the brunette.

Steve shook his head, smiling softly as he picked up the garment then, placing each leg in the bifurcated fabric and slipping it up over himself. Of course, it fit perfectly, the lace straps nestling over his shoulders, his pecs smoothing out the fine silk and chiffon over his chest. Steve could see the outline of his loins under the light weight fabric. He loved how the silk was cool against his warm skin, the difference creating gooseflesh all over his body. Steve went to the bathroom to check how his backside looked. The teddy was backless, exposing all the dips in the super soldier’s muscular back and shoulders. The fabric at the synched in waistline fell over his plush bum, the bottom of each cheek playing peek-a-boo when he moved. Steve fingered the lace there at the bottom of the shorts, tracing the angled hem on his upper thigh.

Turning to face the mirror then, Steve was overwhelmed with emotion, feeling so beautiful and so loved in that moment. Tony made him feel as if he was something precious, a treasure. And Steve would never understand how he had gotten so blessed to have Tony as his beloved. 

Once he composed himself, Steve grabbed up his basket and headed to the floor right below the penthouse (his floor), to get his Easter basket for Tony. He put it together quickly before heading back to the elevator, asking J.A.R.V.I.S to make it so that nobody would be able to get onto the elevator while he was inside. His and Tony’s relationship wasn’t secret, their fellow Avenger’s knew, but nobody besides Tony obviously knew of Steve’s appreciation of wearing lingerie. Steve intended for it to stay that way.

The trip down was a quick one, though Steve’s heart pounded wildly with each floor that brought him closer to Tony. When the doors opened up, Steve hesitantly took a step out, the tiles much cooler on his bare feet than the elevator’s. He wasn’t sure why a bout of worry washed over him, lurking like a dark shadow. There was the sound of muffled music he could hear through the glass walls, and he could see Tony, the dark-haired man hunched over a piece of the Iron Man suit. Steve watched as the muscles in Tony’s shoulders shifted under his t-shirt when he put pressure on the metal piece. The genius scrubbed at his face with a hand then, leaving a smudge of grease on a tawny cheek before refocusing on the item in front of him. God, he was beautiful.

Whatever invisible barrier that had made Steve nervous dissipated then, the blonde hurrying to the door and maneuvering the baskets in his hands so that he could punch in his authorization code. When the door unlocked he pushed his way into the heavy drum bass of what would be now called classic rock. He made his way to his love, placing the baskets on a semi clean work table before hovering over Tony and peering his head down till it was blocking the man’s view of the suit piece. He, unintentionally, startled Tony who flinched and looked up at him, a charming smile breaking out on his face, his round, chocolatey eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hey, Stevie,” Tony said, leaning in for a quick kiss before swiveling his chair so he could face his boyfriend. “I see you got your Easter basket.” He took in the sight of Steve in the new lingerie garment, his eyes taking in every fine detail. Steve stared at Tony the whole time, watching the man’s reactions as he perused over Steve’s frame. He took the initiative to turn around so Tony could see the back, and when he heard the brunette take in a sharp breath, Steve smiled proudly. He had hoped for that reaction. It was only a moment before he felt Tony’s hands on his bare back, slowly trailing them down to his waistline. 

“Did I do well with picking out this lingerie?” Tony asked softly, using his fingertips to trace random patterns along the silk covering Steve’s rump. 

“Mhmm,” Steve mumbled, closing his eyes and pushing back into Tony’s hands, wanting more of that touch. Tony obliged only quickly, slipping his hands under the shorts to give each cheek a firm squeeze and place a kiss at the small of Steve’s back before standing up and moving away.

“Shall we officially exchange our baskets now?” Tony offered, heading to where the blonde had placed the baskets earlier. Steve let out a sound of dismay, but followed the man like a puppy at his heels. He tried to calm his arousal, but Tony could get him hot bothered so damn fast. 

“I loved my basket,” Steve replied finally, clearing his throat before offering his basket to Tony. “Happy Easter, Tony.” One side of Tony’s lips curved up as he took it and peered inside the white wicker basket. Steve had placed chocolate bunnies of course in there, as well as chocolate covered malt balls since they were one of Tony’s favorite candies. He also had a personal gift of his own for the brunette.

“Malt balls! My favorite!” Tony exclaimed, looking to Steve with boyish excitement as he grabbed a handful and started to munch on them. 

“You bet,” Steve said, sidling up to Tony and wrapping an arm around the brunette’s shoulders, nuzzling close. “What about that item over there?” Steve asked against the man’s temple before placing a soft kiss right above his ear. Tony saw the rolled textured paper leaning against one of the walls of the basket and snatched it up, unrolling it. The heavy paper held an ink drawing Steve had done. It wasn’t anything spectacular, he felt, just an image of the east coast seaside. Though, if one looked closely enough, one could see two male forms in silhouette holding hands, their frames replicating Steve’s and Tony’s. 

“Steve,” Tony said softly, eyeing up the drawing. Steve smiled and looked at his art piece as well. “It’s beautiful, thank you,” Tony added, turning to place a sweet kiss to his love’s cheek. “We deserve a vacation like this. Wouldn’t you say?” The brunette asked, taking the drawing and carefully pinning it right in the middle of a corkboard he used for random design sketches and blue prints. 

“I think that would be a great idea, actually. Though you know the minute we plan a vacation we will be sent on a mission,” Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony when the genius returned to him. Tony just shook his head and smirked, knowing Steve was absolutely right. Steve felt Tony’s hands find their way back to his ass, caressing it in large circular motions through the thin fabric. He was always sensitive back there. Tony knew that and always indulged him with his rough calloused hands, causing Steve’s skin to raise with goosebumps. 

“We can figure something out eventually,” Tony said, his voice husky as he pressed his chest and hips against Steve’s. The super soldier could feel Tony’s hardening arousal against his own, causing the man to rush out a breath.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, black out the windows in here, would you please?” Tony asked then, keeping his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s. Instantly the windows tinted so that Steve and Tony could look out, though nobody would be able to see inside. “Did you like what else I had placed in your basket, Stevie?” Tony asked, leaning in to nip at Steve’s jaw as the one hand of his fingers teased along the cleft of the blonde’s bum. 

“The bottle with the thick brown liquid?” Steve said, voice a bit strangled as Tony played with his ass. He drifted his hands up and down Tony’s strong back, enjoying the firm muscle there.

“Mhmm.”

“I did, though what do we plan on using it for? Is it a new lube?” Steve was honestly curious. Tony stopped licking at Steve’s neck and pulled his hands away, resting them on the man’s narrow hips. Tony reached for the glass bottle, holding it up for Steve to see. He tipped it so his boyfriend could see the contents move slowly inside. 

“This, my love, is chocolate sauce,” Tony started, undoing the lid so that Steve could smell it. “Completely edible, made with exquisite rich chocolate. People use it to drizzle on their lover’s body and massage them with it or lick it off them.” He watched Steve’s expression, which was wide-eyed and mouth parted, fully interested. “What do you say to trying it out, baby?”

“Yes,” Steve said immediately, grabbing the bottle up and looking at it. “I want to put it on you though, if that’s alright.” It was such a sexy thing to do, he thought, to worship Tony this way, to love him this way. He wanted to taste the man’s skin laced with sweet chocolate, the thought alone making his already hard erection ache. 

Tony’s expression looked surprised, though he grinned mischievously. “Of course it’s alright,” he said then, grabbing Steve by the hands and pulling him to the wide and well-loved couch he had in the lounge area of the lab. “I promise I showered like an hour before you came down here.” And Steve just rolled his eyes good naturedly, pushing Tony gently down unto the couch so that the man was completely flat on the cushions.

Giggling in excitement, Steve knelt between the man’s thighs, placing the chocolate sauce on the table next to them. He quickly went to work removing Tony’s shirt over his head, flinging it somewhere before undoing the man’s jeans. Tony angled his hips, helping Steve pull them down, leaving him in just a pair of boxers once Tony kicked his own socks off.

“Come here,” Tony said, pulling Steve on top of him and kissing him ravenously, his tongue licking Steve’s own as he cradled the blonde’s jaw in his hands. The blonde loved how his silk teddy slid against Tony’s chest and belly when they pressed together. Steve fought for dominance, his tongue slipping inside his lover’s mouth, tasting his teeth and the warm flesh of Tony’s inner cheek. Everything about the man was absolutely delicious. 

Breathing hard, Steve leaned back, Tony’s bottom lip caught between his teeth as he did so. “Let’s try this out now, huh?” Steve asked, reaching for the sauce. He looked at it a moment, a frazzled expression on his features. “Should we have warmed it up first?” 

It took a minute for Tony to respond, his head swimming with heated lust. “Umm, no it’ll be fine. C’mon Steve, want your tongue on me,” he said, shimmying on the couch a little. The blonde smiled, uncapping the bottle and slowly pouring it, the chocolate sliding out and falling onto Tony’s chest in long linear patterns as Steve moved it around. When he felt there was enough coating the genius’s defined torso did Steve put the bottle aside, leaning back down to lap at the chocolate.

“Mmm, scrumptious,” Steve murmured after he licked a line of chocolate from Tony’s naval to the underside of a pec. He heard Tony huff out a gasp, his hands clenching the couch cushion. Steve wasted no time though, finding some chocolate that slithered over one of Tony’s nipples and swirling his tongue over it. He listened to every noise Tony made as he tasted the sweet chocolate and the hard flesh of the brunette’s dark nipple. He felt Tony thread his fingers through his blonde hair, a way to ground himself as Steve licked and nibbled at his body.

“Damn, Steve. Love your mouth.” Tony breathed, a hand lowering to one of Steve’s biceps, his thumb brushing along the ridge of where his tricep and bicep meet. 

“I think you’ll love it even more here in a moment,” Steve said once he lapped up every last bit of the chocolate on Tony’s chest. He smiled cheekily, peering down at the brunette before he removed the man’s damp boxers. Grabbing up the bottle once again, Steve poured chocolate sauce underneath Tony’s navel and upper thighs, only to then drizzle some on the man’s erect penis. 

Steve dipped his head back down to lap at the chocolate sauce that covered the man’s lower belly, only to then lick Tony’s upper thighs. Steve liked how the fine hair there tickled his tongue as he nipped at the chocolatey flesh. A few marks for the morning were alright, he figured, as Tony was writhed underneath him then, wanting Steve to quit teasing.  
Hovering over the man’s thick length, Steve gently blew on it, his breath warm against the slightly cool chocolate that mixed with bubbling white precome at the slit of the head. Steve took Tony in his mouth then, relishing in the chocolate flavor that mixed with the man’s salty precome. The brunette sighed at the feeling of his beloved’s warm tongue. He watched Steve’s pink lips stretch around his girth, letting out a low groan, head falling back against the cushions.

Steve hummed around Tony’s cock as he took him deeper, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit down his throat. He loved hearing Tony’s pleasurable sighs as he hollowed his cheeks around him, his tongue lapping at the engorged vein at the underside of Tony’s erection. It was when he felt Tony’s breaths come in pants that he let up, not wanting their fun to end too quickly. Steve pulled off with a pop, licking the precome and chocolate off his full bottom lip.

“God, you’re so damn hot, Steve. Can I fuck you now? I’m about to explode” Tony asked, his voice strangled.

“You can,” Steve said, leaning down to lick a stripe up Tony’s belly and chest before finding his lips once more. “But I’m not done with you just yet,” Steve said, voice low, commanding as he suckled at Tony’s bottom lip while grinding his silk covered erection in against Tony’s, causing both of them to moan loudly.

“Fuck, Steve. I’m gonna die here if you keep this up,” Tony about whimpered as he sat up, causing Steve to as well. 

“Just a little longer,” Steve cooed, turning Tony around so that he faced the back of the couch. The super solider slid to the floor, spreading Tony’s knees so that he could have clear view of the man’s entrance. Steve watched as the man’s hole, dark pink and waiting, clenched in front of his eyes. Steve wanted to taste it. 

So, grabbing up the chocolate sauce once more, Steve drizzled it along the lower half of Tony’s spine, the sauce slithering between the brunette’s ass cheeks and over his opening.

“Steve?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at his love, pupils blown. Steve brought his hands up to massage Tony’s outer thighs, smiling up at the brunette. 

“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. Okay?” Steve said, drifting his hands up the man’s sides. This would be new for them, the erotica of rimming. If this played out alright though, and Tony was okay with it, maybe in the future Tony would be the one rimming him.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you could do that would make me uncomfortable, baby,” Tony chuckled, facing forward once more. The blonde just smirked, cheeks flushing at what he knew he was about to do.

Leaning up then, Steve licked and suckled at the chocolate that covered Tony’s lower back, his tongue caressing each bump and divot of the man’s spine. Tony sighed, fisting the cushion back as Steve got closer to his rump.

Steve cleaned the man’s back before spreading Tony’s bum cheeks with his hands, the chocolate sauce on the taut flesh there, as well as his hole. Steve started by licking the chocolate drizzle on the inside of the genius’s cheeks, using a hint of teeth while Tony squirmed underneath his touch. Steve didn’t know how much he would enjoy this. The intimacy that it held between him and Tony was beautiful and filled with trust. To Steve, trust was one of the most important qualities to have in a relationship.

It was then that Steve, pressed his wet tongue against Tony’s opening, the brunette’s body tensing. “This alright?” Steve asked, his breath warm and soft on Tony’s hole. He wouldn’t continue if the man wasn’t okay with it.

“Holy shit, Steve. Yes, it’s alright,” Tony replied, slightly annoyed. “Let me feel you, baby.” 

That was all Steve needed to hear before delving in and slipping his tongue over Tony’s hole once more. Closing his eyes, Steve focused on the feeling of Tony’s body, the smooth tight ring of muscle that clenched with each passing swipe of his tongue. Tony’s groans and sultry sighs could have pushed Steve over edge, but he knew that they both deserved to make it to the best part of it all. So, with as much mental strength he could muster, Steve pushed his throbbing needs aside and thrusted his tongue in against his beloved’s opening, the rim starting to loosen to his persistence. 

Tony was grabbing the cushions on the couch so hard that Steve was sure he would tear the thick woven fabric. The brunette pushed back against his face, attempting to bury Steve’s tongue as deeply as it could get. 

“Wow, you taste amazing, love,” Steve mumbled against his hole, eliciting a strangled whimper from the brunette. The blonde held onto Tony’s sides while he licked with the flat of his tongue over the man’s entrance and up to his spine, slowly and steadily. He was sweating as well as Tony, the room warm, air thick as he flicked his tongue around the man’s pink glistening rim, the chocolate sauce long gone by now. 

His boyfriend’s moans were muffled, and Steve lifted his head a brief moment to get a glimpse of Tony biting the cushion, his forehead pressed to the back of couch, eyes shut tight. Steve nibbled at Tony’s entrance a few more times, brushing his wet teeth along it before moving back and standing to his feet, legs shaky. 

“Fuck me, Tony,” Steve breathed, watching Tony maneuver around so that he was sitting on the couch, facing his boyfriend. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Tony said, eyes black and hungry. He grabbed Steve by the hips and shoved him down onto his lap, causing Steve to huff out a breath in surprise. He pushed in against his love, kissing the man ravenously, without haste. He wanted Tony to taste the chocolate that lingered in Steve’s mouth, knowing where that sweet sauce had been. Tony pulled away, only to bite at Steve’s square jaw, teasing the skin there before traveling lower, kneading his teeth against the blonde’s creamy neck. 

It was Steve’s turn to moan, head falling back and eyes closing as Tony took what he wanted, marking Steve with hickeys and bruises. They’d be gone by afternoon, and yet Steve loved how Tony could mark him this way, claiming Steve as his. 

He could feel one of Tony’s hands slide around to his bum, his hand gripping a cheek and not letting go as Steve gasped and leaned forward to kiss the man while also sticking his rump out, an invitation for Tony to keep up what he was doing. Tony growled against Steve’s mouth, biting the blonde’s lips and squeezing hard on Steve’s gorgeous ass 

“I don’t know how I could forget that you like being manhandled… that you like it when I’m rough with you, Stevie,” Tony said, his other hand traveling to the wet spot at the front of Steve’s romper. The wet silk was cool on his warm erection, and his breath caught when Tony slipped his hand underneath the fabric and started to stroke his aching arousal. Steve bucked into the man’s fist, only to just about loose his mind when Tony’s other hand found its way under the fabric that covered Steve’s ass, his fingers massaging at his hole.

“Uhn, Tony!” Steve said loudly, pressing his cheek against Tony’s and wishing the man would penetrate him already. He was panting hard, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck as he held on for dear life, trying his best not to orgasm.

“Okay, baby, okay,” Tony said quickly, bringing his arms up and holding Steve securely, kissing the arc of the blonde’s broad shoulder. “Take some deep breaths a minute.” They both needed to settle down if they wanted to take their love making all the way.

He could hear Tony’s heartbeat, his own heart trying thrum in unison with the brunette’s. The heat in Steve’s body was starting to calm down some, his breathing evening out. He could sense the tension in Tony’s body not as wound up as well. Tony combed a hand through his hair while Steve continued to lean against him, his cheek nestled in the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“We don’t have lube,” Steve whispered then, leaning back to look at Tony whose expression held nothing but adoration for the blonde. He watched Tony smile brightly then, an arm still wrapped around Steve securely as he leaned forward to grab the chocolate sauce his boyfriend had set there minutes before. 

“This, my darling, is multipurpose. If you can eat it out of my ass, it can be used as lube. Though we will just have to do some extra scrubbing when we shower, huh?” Tony replied, rubbing a thumb on the crest of Steve’s cheekbone. Steve nodded. “You alright now? Ready to give this a go?” Tony asked, leaning up to kiss Steve once more, slowly making his way down his neck, suckling on the man’s Adam’s apple before nipping at his prominent clavicle.

Steve nodded, breathing heavy once again while he slipped the straps off his shoulders. Tony helped him along, sliding the fabric down Steve’s breathtaking body till it bunched around his hips.

“Love you so much,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss Tony’ arc reactor, the cool blue light slightly warm against his kiss-bitten lips. “Thank you for the lingerie, and for accepting me.”

“Love you too, baby. You’re perfect, Steve,” Tony whispered, hands lifting Steve’s pretty jaw so that he could look at Tony. He let his hands then roam over the blonde’s body, teasing the man’s hardened nipples and feeling every dip in his chiseled abs. “But, even if you were still the way you were before Project Rebirth, I would still love you fully,” Tony said, catching Steve’s eyes. “Cause of this,” he added, pressing a rough hand against Steve’s chest, feeling his strong heartbeat thrumming underneath. “I hope you know that.”

“Oh Tony, I do. I really do know,” Steve said, his chest filling with butterflies while he laid a kiss on Tony’s forehead, brushing a few dark strands from it with his lips. He slid his lingerie down over his legs then, letting it hang around his ankles before he grabbed the chocolate bottle once more and poured a good amount in his hand. He shifted himself back slightly and took Tony’s gorgeous, warm erection into his hand, stroking him slowly, working the chocolate all over his shaft.

Tony hissed out a groan, his fingernails digging into Steve’s sides. “Feels good doesn’t it?” The blonde asked smugly, watching Tony’s face wash over with ecstasy. 

“God yes,” Tony replied, opening his eyes finally and looking at Steve. “It’ll feel even better when it’s in that juicy ass of yours instead of your hand,” Tony lightly challenged, playing with Steve’s behind, massaging those plump cheeks of the super soldier. He kneaded his fingers into the warm peachy skin, giving him a little love smack, causing Steve to hum in approval. 

“Keep doing that,” Steve said, biting his lip, delighting in the man’s hands playing with him. Tony happily obliged, using a hint of his short fingernails as he drifted his hands up and down his love’s ass. It was hard to focus on anything with Steve’s hand still wrapped around him, his thumb teasing his leaking head. Tony was trying his best though. He was pretty sure he deserved an award. 

He took up the chocolate sauce this time, dipping fingers of one of his hands into the contents to scoop out the now half gone bottle. He slid that hand back around to Steve’s rump, fingers slithering to his tight hole. He fingered the man’s opening, massaging the slightly textured skin around it before tracing over the smooth rim. Steve lurched forward and Tony smiled, wiggling the pad of a chocolate coated finger inside the man. 

Steve’s cheeks were flushed, his hair disheveled as Tony held him tight working his whole finger into the man. Steve was unbearably tight, and Tony tried to be slow, but the blonde wasn’t being patient, grinding his hips down hard and riding Tony’s finger, wanting the man to find his sweet spot. 

It was then that Steve shifted away from Tony’s finger only to spread his bum cheeks with his hands and lined himself up with Tony’s cock, chocolate trickling down the length of it. 

“Only one finger, Steve? It’s gonna be painful,” Tony said, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend from not being stretched enough. Steve must have ignored everything he said though, because the next thing Tony did was moan, gritting his teeth as Steve slowly lowered himself down onto his erection. 

The brunette’s body was tense, Steve’s warmth engulfing him in heavy heat. And the sounds the super solider made as he was stretched was driving Tony wild. The chocolate didn’t make for the best lube; Tony wasn’t gonna lie. But damn, he and Steve would have both been in pain if they hadn’t used it.

“Oh God,” Steve rushed out, leaning in against Tony once the man was fully sheathed inside of him. 

“I know, it hurts, just get settled and-” Tony started, only for Steve to cut him off.

“Feels so good,” Steve said, lips nuzzled against Tony’s ear. “Fuck me, Tony.” Steve moved his lips over the man’s earlobe then, biting and pulling at it between his teeth. He started to shift his hips up and down on Tony, which was what seemed to have brought the genius out of his lust filled paralysis. He held Steve’s waist in his hands, pinning the man down against him as he started to work his hips into a cadence, slowly thrusting up into Steve. 

The blonde met his thrusts, though it took him a moment to find his rhythm. Once he did though, he closed his eyes and felt it all out, taking all that Tony was giving him. 

Tony fucking loved it when Steve rode him, getting to see the man’s face up close as the pleasures of love making etched upon the blonde’s face. Pressing his chest against Steve’s, feeling the man’s hard nipples brushing against his own, Tony groaned, wrapping his arms around Steve and crashing his lips against his love’s. 

Steve’s moans were coming in pants as he gave himself to Tony, cradling the man’s face and kissing him back heatedly. He was downright bouncing on Tony’s slick cock, wanting each buck of the genius’s hips to fill him up. Steve felt Tony’s hands back on his ass, gripping him tightly and angling Steve’s hips so that he could pound into his channel from a different position. And Steve was all too grateful for it too; Tony’s engorged penis was now brushing against his prostate with each thrust inside Steve.

“Yes! Uhn, Tony,” Steve sighed, rocking down and in against Tony’s pulsing hips. 

“Touch yourself for me?” Tony asked, head falling against the back of the couch, eyes half-lidded as he watched the blonde bobbing up and down on his length. 

Steve did just that. Tony helped him keep his balance, arms tight around Steve’s back. Steve watched the brunette, eyes never wavering as he drifted one hand down to his erection, the other playing with the pebbled peak of a nipple. Steve let out sounds that were absolutely obscene. Tony was pretty sure he could put porn stars to shame. Steve touching himself was fucking heaven too, watching the man work himself up by his own touches was wonderfully erotic.

Tony slowed his thrusts, his strokes filling Steve like a languid tide. He pushed Steve’s one hand aside so that he could be the one to jerk the man off, Tony’s other hand moving to the nipple Steve wasn’t toying with. 

The men were sweating, their breaths mingling together as they panted and loved as one entity. Nothing but their pleasurable moans filled the air as they made love in Tony’s lab, a place closed off and far from everyone else. It was a place that was theirs, like a little sanctuary. 

Tony was close, Steve could tell by the primal notion of the man’s actions. Tony’s thrusts had deepened, his thick length filling Steve up with each pulse of his hips. He drifted his hands back to Steve’s rump, slamming the man down as he rammed into his loosened hole. The super soldier’s sighs and grunts only spurred Tony on as he pounded up into him, squeezing his ass and massaging each cheek with firm caresses. Steve was ready to tip over the edge as well, his swelled cock slapping against his belly, precome sprinkling his abs as he rode his lover like a fucking carousel. 

He helped guide Tony to the edge, wanting them tip over at the same time. He clenched around his love, creating a heavy friction when Tony pushed inside him. The brunette bit his lip, groaning loudly as his rhythm lost cadence. Steve watched Tony’s face, his pants quickening, the tight coil in his belly about to unwind. Tony’s movements were voracious, filled with need, causing Steve’s lingerie to fall off one of his ankles, the garment dangling around his foot. Tony then slid a finger back against Steve’s rim, already stretched tight from the brunette’s cock. He felt Tony prod at the slick muscle, only to then hook that finger inside Steve’s hole, stretching him even further as the swollen head of his large cock fucked against his prostate. Steve had lost all senses beside pure ecstasy, his orgasm blindsiding him, his whole body lurching in against Tony’s as loud sensual moans escaped his lips as bliss washed over him. 

“Beautiful, as always,” Tony muttered into Steve’s hair, his thrusts slowing as he removed his finger from his love. 

“Ke-keep going, Tony,” Steve whispered, his eyes closed, brows furrowed as he fought for breath. Tony started back into a quick pace, pounding into Steve’s wet, spent hole. Steve’s body was heavy against Tony’s, his cheek resting on the brunette’s clavicle, hands holding onto his sides. He was sensitive as Tony bucked into him relentlessly, the noises he made just soft sensual whimpers.

“Oh, Fuck!” Tony shouted, everything in him dissolving into euphoria. It was those noises escaping Steve’s mouth and the clench of his opening around Tony’s shaft that pushed him to climax, one hand tight in Steve’s hair, his fingernails of the other almost breaking the skin on one of the blonde’s ass cheeks.

Neither of them spoke, both riding the waves of pure bliss for as long as they could. “Damn,” Steve huffed out after minutes ticked by, his body floating down from his high.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Tony slurred, head still drunk on a plethora of pleasurable sensations. 

They laid there a while longer, both too spent to move or clean themselves up. Steve finally moved, lifting his head to look at Tony’s slackened features, his swollen lips parted, eyes gently shut. When he went to pull away, they both hissed, their skin sticking together from both Steve’s come and the residue from the chocolate on Tony’s chest. Once Steve peeled himself off of his love did they both laugh tiredly. 

“Happy Easter, Tony,” Steve said, smiling a toothy grin before pressing a kiss against the man’s prickly jaw. 

“You too, Stevie. Was this your best Easter EVER?” Tony asked.

“Hmm, yeah I would have to say so,” Steve replied, eyeing the man once more. “Though, why did we exchange baskets the day before the actual holiday?”

Tony just laughed, itching the back of his head. “Well, I thought this would be a little sacrilegious…or something if we did this on Easter Sunday,” he admitted, petting Steve’s rump. He could feel the indentations from where his short fingernails had mercilessly dug into the flesh back there. Steve thought about what Tony had said before scrunching his nose up like a bunny.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve leaned back and grabbed the romper that hung from his foot still. “You could come with me to Easter Mass tomorrow though?” Steve said, blinking his lashes sweetly before giggling like a moron. Tony just grinned, affection glowing in his eyes for his beloved. 

“Will you wear a pair of your new panties under your dress pants if I do?” The genius asked, voice low. One side of the blonde’s mouth curved up, eyeing the brunette a minute before draping the silk teddy romper over the couch.

“I think we could figure something out,” Steve said, cheeks blushing while he leaned in for one more heated kiss.


End file.
